Náufrago
by Briz
Summary: Um náufrago poderia jogar milhares de garrafas ao mar, sem nunca perder as esperanças. Pois sabia que sempre alguém encontraria sua mensagem. Ela jogou as dela... E ele as encontrou.


_**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence._

_**N.A.:**__Yo! Mais uma ulqui x hime para a minha coleção. Mas esta é especial: HOJE É NIVER DA ORIHIME! Três de Setembro, lembrem-se disso!_

_Como não se sabe o niver do Ulquiorra, eu, generosamente, concedi-lhe o meu diazinho (11/03). Então, até que KT diga o contrário, essa será a data OFICIAL!_

_23:45, quase no fim do Niver, mas bem a tempo! Sejam legais, a faculdade me torra e hoje estou deprimida... Está rolando o show do Scorpions em minha cidade e eu não estou lá i.i_

_Ah, essa fic foi inspirada na música "Message In A Bottle", do The Police._

**Dedico essa fic à Joisa Fumero. Dá-lhe, Joy-chan! É Ulqui x Hime.**

* * *

-

-

_**Náufrago**_

-

-

No final, tornou-se apenas isso. Uma pessoa perdida, como um náufrago em uma ilha deserta. Quem antes fora uma garota ingênua e alegre agora era uma garota reprimida pela solidão daquele império de gelo que era Las Noches. Pode-se duvidar que um palácio erguido no meio do deserto pudesse ser frio. Ou que um deserto pudesse ser tão gélido. Mas a ausência da cálida luz solar provocava esse efeito. Apenas o zéfiro frio e a luz lunar enchiam os corredores brancos e sem vida do domínio de Aizen-sama.

Brancos... A cor era mais uma forma de transformar o edifício em um local impessoal, dando-lhe o semblante de manicômio, roubando a identidade de seus habitantes. Eram abóbadas altas, como na arquitetura gótica, onde se procura alcançar os céus através da indução da perspectiva para o alto. Porém não existia a possibilidades de se alcançar o firmamento. Pois o Deus a ser alcançado era Aizen-sama, e ele era o senhor supremo.

Inoue Orihime era apenas mais um recurso para ele, que deveria obedecer sem reclamar. Uma pagã, que fazia seu sacrifício silencioso em busca de misericórdia. Todos os deuses precisam de sacrifícios. Porém o dela já se tornava um fardo pesado demais. A solidão que já começava a dominar seu ser era mais do que uma simples humana poderia suportar.

-

-

_**Just a castaway, an island lost at sea, oh  
**_(_Apenas um náufrago, uma ilha perdida no mar, oh)  
__**Another lonely day, with no one here but me, oh  
**__(Outro dia solitário, com ninguém aqui exceto eu, oh)_

_-_

_-_

Já fazia alguns meses que estava sozinha. Quanto tempo uma menina de dezesseis anos poderia suportar aquela solidão sem enlouquecer? Um náufrago pode mandar uma mensagem em uma garrafa, mas quanto tempo levará até que alguém a encontre? Temia por sua sanidade. Contudo não podia se dar ao luxo de perder as esperanças, era a única coisa que a manteria sã.

_- Estou entrando._

Levantou a cabeça para encarar seu algoz, arauto do shinigami aspirante a Deus. E encarou os olhos esmeraldinos. O verde, cor e símbolo único da sua esperança, a tábua de salvação à qual ela tentava se agarrar com todas as suas forças.

Só havia ele, não tinha outra opção de a quem recorrer quando precisava da cálida ternura de seus amigos ausentes. Ansiava todos os dias pelo momento em que ele chegaria trazendo sua refeição asquerosa. Talvez tivesse desenvolvido uma síndrome de Estocolmo incurável... não, essa síndrome era caracterizada apenas por uma simpatia... A dependência que tinha por daquele olhar verdejante como a esperança era mais.

Parecia que não estava totalmente sozinha.

_- Coma._

Como as aparências enganam; por mais que ela tentasse alcançá-lo, ele sempre se recusava a apanhar a garrafa que ela havia lançado ao mar. E ela estava começando a achar que poderia se afogar em sua depressão... A melancolia dele já a havia contagiado.

Diante da quietude da garota, ordenou novamente.

_- Vou ter que forçar goela abaixo?_

Palavras ferinas a acordaram de seu estado de torpor e admiração pela esperança. Lentamente levou a colher com o alimento insípido à boca. O mesmo alimento que comia todos os dias, que já lhe causara nojo e repulsa, mas que já agora suportava engolir por sua vida. Já fora forçada a engolir tanta coisa que aquilo parecia insignificante.

_-_

_-_

_**More loneliness than any man could bear  
**__(Mais solidão que qualquer homem poderia suportar)  
__**Rescue me before I fall into despair, oh**__  
(Resgate-me antes que eu caia em desespero, oh)_

_-_

_-_

Quanto tempo se passara desde que desistira de tentar resistir? Há quanto tempo estava cativa ali? Aquele lugar destruíra toda a sua noção de espaço e tempo. Passava seus dias trancafiada em uma cela escura que parecia mais uma cela de um hospício, para tal só faltava o revestimento acolchoado.

_- Ulquiorra... Que data é hoje? – _inquiri sedenta por alguma noção do que acontecia com sua vida.

_- Não contamos os dias no Hueco Mundo._

Correção: não havia dias para se contar, pois não existiam _dias_. Tudo era apenas escuridão total, apenas a luz da lua refletida nas areias brancas (como ela passara a detestar essa cor) tornava tudo visível aos seus olhos humanos e limitados, diferente dos olhos habilidosos de seu algoz.

_- Eu digo... Você sabe que data seria hoje no mundo humano?_

Silêncio. Não sabia ou não queria responder?

_- Trinta e um de agosto._

Trinta e um de agosto... Isso significava que estava cativa havia dez meses e treze dias. Quase um ano. Lembrava-se muito bem do fatídico três de outubro em que fora levada embora. Porém... Trinta e um de agosto... O trigésimo primeiro dia do oitavo mês do ano. Lágrimas poderiam ter se formado em seus olhos, se ainda houvesse o que chorar. Todavia apenas um vazio tomou conta dos orbes cor de mel. _Hoje era o aniversário de um de seus nakama... Renji._ E ela não estava lá para comemorar com eles. O aniversário do Abarai não seria feliz como fora da última vez, ela fizera com que eles passassem a data preocupados em salvá-la...

Ou será que estariam comemorando sem ela? Sentimentos mistos de culpa e inveja lutavam por dominar seu ser. Contudo nenhum deles prevaleceu quando ela percebeu no que mais aquela data implicava... Significava que dali a quatro dias, no dia três de setembro, seria o _seu_ aniversário. Dezessete anos.

_- No que tanto pensa?_ – a pergunta inquisidora do arrancar cortou o silêncio do quarto.

Tão absorta em seus pensamentos ela estava que nem notou a presença silenciosa do estóico cuarta espada.

-_ Eu bem... Estava pensando que... Quando é o seu aniversário?_ – perguntou calmamente. E a natureza da pergunta _quase_ fez com que ele erguesse uma sobrancelha em incredulidade. Parecia que a garota ingênua e alegre ainda residia no fundo daquela fachada de tristeza e lutava por sair afinal.

_- Arrancars não têm o luxo de um nascimento. Eles são apenas criados por Aizen-sama. – _respondeu em seu tom monótono. – _Não vejo o porquê desse assunto agora._

_- É que... hoje é aniversário de Abarai-kun... E daqui a quatro dias, no dia três de setembro, será o meu. Eu só estou triste de não poder celebrar junto aos meus amigos._

_- E qual o propósito de se comemorar o fato de que você está um ano mais perto da morte?_

-

-

_**I'll send an S.O.S. to the world  
**__(Vou enviar um S.O.S. ao mundo)  
__**I hope that someone gets my  
**__(Espero que alguém encontre minha)  
__**Message in a bottle, yeah  
**__(Mensagem numa garrafa, yeah)  
-_

_-_

Como sempre, cada coisa que ela dizia ele rebatia ferinamente com uma resposta contrária à dele. Ela trazia um assunto à tona e ele apresentaria uma abordagem totalmente avessa ao que ela explorava. Ambos eram totalmente diferentes, lados opostos de uma mesma moeda. Yin e Yang, preto e branco, homem e mulher. Sozinhos não são nada, mas juntos eram tudo.

-_ Não se comemora o fato de que estamos um ano mais perto da morte. Comemoramos o fato de que sobrevivemos por mais um ano. Eu não entendo como você pode pensar assim. Eu me lembro que, na terra, todos os anos meus amigos me faziam uma festa surpresa. – _sorriu melancolicamente diante da memória fresca. – _Era muito legal, eu me lembro que Tatsuki-chan adorava festas de aniversário._

E onde estava o papel do Espada naquela história toda? Por um acaso ela esperava que ele armasse uma grande festa surpresa para ela? Claro, seria muito interessante, ele seria o palhaço e Grimmjow ajudaria a encher balões.

_- Eu sou Tatsuki-chan?_

_- Bem... Não._

_- Então não me incomode, mulher._

Mais uma vez a garota alegre, que lutava por liberdade, era reprimida. Ela realmente já estava cansada de jogar garrafas no mar, uma vez que já sabia que ninguém receberia suas mensagens. Seria mais fácil deixar-se afogar.

- _Onze de março._ – disse a garota, quando ele já atravessava a porta.

- _O que tem essa data?_

_- Seu aniversário. Será dia onze de março._

Talvez ela fosse uma náufraga, sozinha em uma ilha e pronta para se afogar. Porém não sem antes tentar dar um último suspiro.

-

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

-

Humanos eram tão pequenos que nem podiam ver a grandiosidade desse deus. Pequenos, e valorizavam coisas minúsculas, como a celebração da data de um nascimento. Não precisava de muito para satisfazê-los. Aquilo os fazia felizes. Humanos nascem, humanos fazem aniversário e humanos vivem.

Contudo, Arrancars nunca nasceram: foram criados. Eles não têm vida, apenas _existem._ Uma existência quase eterna destinada ao propósito da evolução.

E mesmo que Arrancars tivessem aniversários, sua existência secular trataria de transformar a celebração em algo enfadonho e trivial – vive-se por quanto tempo até que uma celebração torne-se sem sentido, uma vez que já nada os satisfazia?

-

-

_**A year has passed since I wrote my note  
**__(Um ano se passou desde que eu escrevi meu bilhete)  
__**But I should have known this right from the start  
**__(Mas eu deveria saber disso desde o início)  
-_

_-_

Porém, seres humanos não eram seres seculares – eram efêmeros. Era exatamente como a humana havia dito, não celebravam a data natalina. Celebravam o fato de terem sobrevivido mais um ano. Por isso celebravam, pois eram _vivos_ e essa vida era curta. E Inoue Orihime não escaparia ao fardo de todo humano.

Era ainda jovem, tão bela e tão cheia de vida! Era um desperdício deixar que tamanha beleza virginal naufragasse confinada em uma cela fria. E ele se sentia um herege por deixá-la se afogar sem nem ao menos tentar salvá-la. Não podia deixá-la morrer. Só que, mais importante, por que se importar com isso? Era _apenas uma humana!_ E que, com sua rara beleza ingênua, simbolizava mais do que o próprio Aizen na vida do arrancar. Estaria mentindo vergonhosamente se dissesse ignorar esse fato.

Ulquiorra poderia tentar eliminar cada pensamento acerca da donzela se esforçando ao máximo para atender as exigências de Aizen-sama; todavia, quando a exigência requeria contato com a "hóspede", bastava um olhar vazio e afogado da humana para que o muro de sua idéia de _não mais se importar_ desabasse sobre sua cabeça com todo o seu peso.

Orihime já havia lançado todas as suas garrafas ao mar. E somente agora, que começava a se afogar, alguém se importava em encontrar suas mensagens. De fato, valia a pena ter _esperança._

-

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

-

Ninguém apareceu no "quarto de manicômio" naquele fatídico três de setembro. Não havia quem esperar além de Ulquiorra. Residir naquele palácio tornava cada dia sem sentido, caso não houvesse esperanças, tudo estaria perdido.

A única coisa pela qual um náufrago vive é a esperança de que algum dia alguém possa encontrar sua garrafa no mar. A esperança da garota residia no anseio pelas visitas de seu algoz, e cada minuto de espera valia a pena quando o seu captor chegava. Seus olhos verdes _vivos,_ tão contrários ao seu dono, injetavam o significado de sua cor em Orihime, e a sensação de solidão não mais doía tanto quando ele estava por perto.

_-_

_-_

_**Only hope can keep me together  
**__(Apenas a esperança pode me manter são)  
__**Love can mend your life, but  
**__(O amor pode reconstruir sua vida, mas)  
__**Love can break your heart  
**__(O amor pode partir seu coração)_

_-_

_-_

Porém, naquele triste dia, nem mesmo ele aparecera; apenas um arrancar desconhecido fora levar sua refeição. "As pessoas fogem da solidão quando têm medo dos próprios pensamentos"¹. Ela buscava, na companhia dele, afastar seus fantasmas de sua depressão que, com a perspectiva de seu aniversário mais próximo, havia atingido níveis exorbitantes. Estava solitária.

Não poderia esperar que o Espada desse atenção para a data. Todavia, não podia deixar de se sentir desapontada que ele nem ao menos comparecera ao seu "quarto". Mas... o que ela poderia esperar dele, mesmo que comparecesse? Um cumprimento, um abraço, _um beijo?_ A idéia parecia acolhedora, porém não retratava a realidade dura e cruel na qual estava presa. Ele jamais lhe diria um _"Feliz Aniversário"_, se aparecesse lá seria apenas para atormentá-la de alguma forma. Já estava deprimida demais, talvez fosse melhor passar a data sozinha. Cansou de jogar garrafas que nunca vão ser encontradas ao mar.

Não havia mais motivos para celebrar mais um ano em sua solitária _existência_, uma vez que não havia com quem celebrar, não havia um ser misericordioso o bastante naquele mundo para apiedar-se da menina ao ponto de prover-lhe algum conforto e afeição naquele dia.

Deitou-se em sua "cama" rigidamente, como um cadáver, e fechou os olhos. Dormiria, assim logo aquele dia melancólico passaria, e tudo poderia voltar à _"normalidade". _Alguém que entrasse naquele quarto escuro e a visse deitada de tal maneira, rígida com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o ventre e sua tez pálida sob a luz do luar, poderia afirmar que a jovem perecera. E assim ela o queria. Mas sabia que assim não seria, pois não tinha mais o direito de decidir nem sobre a própria morte. Esse e todos os outros foram doados para aquele deus maligno no momento em que aceitara seu fardo no Hueco Mundo.

Aprofundou-se em sua mente, afogando-se em escuridão para tentar dormir mais rápido. Não abriu mais os olhos, nem mesmo quando o ruído de sua porta sendo quietamente aberta chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Passos mais quietos ainda ressoaram no silêncio ensurdecedor do recinto, até que pararam a alguns metros de sua cama.

-_ Levante. – _a ordem fora dada com tanta autoridade que a garota saiu de seu transe induzido imediatamente, abrindo seus orbes cor de mel e encarando o autoritário Espada. – _Eu disse para levantar, mulher. Me siga._

-

-

_**I'll send an S.O.S. to the world  
**__(Vou enviar um S.O.S. ao mundo)  
__**I hope that someone gets my  
**__(Espero que alguém encontre minha)  
__**Message in a bottle, yeah  
**__(Mensagem numa garrafa, yeah)  
-_

_-_

A colegial levantou-se rapidamente, encarando com seu olhar vazio os olhos esmeraldinos do pálido Ulquiorra. Apenas levantou-se e, ao ver a tendência cooperativa da moça, Ulquiorra virou-se e pôs-se a caminhar, esperando que ela o seguisse.

Não houve perguntas, nem hesitações. Apenas seguiu-o. Provavelmente a estava levando para Aizen-sama, onde seria obrigada a realizar alguma insana tarefa que poria em risco a vida de seus amigos. Nem mesmo o direito de querer acabar com um dia em sua vida lhe era permitido...

Porém, surpresa silenciosa perpassou suas feições quando a porta que atravessou não foi a da sala do trono, mas uma bem menor, que conduzia _ao deserto do Hueco Mundo._

Parou por um momento, mas não houve tempo de calcular o significado de tal ato. Ulquiorra, impaciente a havia puxado pelo pulso, levando-a até a um ponto mais distante de Las Noches.

Ela já tinha visto de tudo. Os horrores do Hueco Mundo jamais seriam apagados de sua memória e nada mais seria capaz de surpreendê-la. Nada, exceto o portal que o Espada abriu no meio do deserto.

_- Vá. – _ele ordenou.

Não se movimentou. Apenas encarou-o com seu olhar assustado, procurando resquícios de loucura nas feições do Arrancar. Ele a teria evitado o dia todo para agora infringir-lhe um teste?

Ou teria alguém apiedado-se de sua situação degradante?

_- O que está esperando? Vá, é a sua chance de escapar._

Parecia que sim. Perto do ponto de afogamento, quase morrendo sem esperanças, e agora alguém chegava para puxá-la das profundezas de sua solidão.

_- Eu não vou._

E ela era estúpida o bastante para recusar.

_- Você é estúpida?Essa chance é única. Se ficar aqui, nunca mais vai ver seus amigos. – _argumentou o arrancar._ – Não quer celebrar seu aniversário com seus amigos?_

Então era isso. Todas as ondas de tristeza se dissiparam diante das simples palavras de seu algoz. _Ele lembrara de seu aniversário! _Durante meses falara sobre sua vida para alguém que parecia ignorar cada palavra que proferia. Ela só não esperava que ele realmente a tivesse ouvindo. Sua expressão atônita desfez-se, dando lugar a um sorriso fraco.

_-_

_-_

_**Walked out this morning, don't believe what I saw  
**__(Andei por aí esta manhã, não acredito no que vi)  
__**Hundred billion bottles washed up on the shore  
**__(100 bilhões de garrafas carregadas pela água até beira-mar)  
-_

_-_

-_ Então você lembrou do meu aniversário... _

Finalmente as esperanças de um náufrago tornaram-se fatos concretos: alguém havia encontrado sua garrafa. Sua esperança. Seu sorriso ainda no rosto, aproximou-se do arrancar.

Insanidade, sem pensar em conseqüências ou represálias; era um casto selar de lábios, os ardentes dela sobre os gélidos dele. Uma vitória singular, onde não havia apenas um ganhador. Ambos ganhavam _um ao outro_, um porto seguro no mar solitário que se tornara o Hueco Mundo. Algo quase impossível de se encontrar.

O leve roçar de lábios foi curto, mas pareceu uma eternidade para quem o aproveitava, extraindo cada gota de prazer que um simples contato poderia trazer. Os lábios quentes femininos, por mais que levemente pressionassem sobre os gélidos masculinos, foram capazes de aquecê-los.

_- Ulquiorra... Obrigada. _

_- Você realmente não vai?_ – perguntou, sem demonstrar qualquer repulsa ou arrependimento pelo que acabara de fazer. Apenas sua usual inexpressividade.

Ela não iria embora. Era sua convicção. Estava sendo egoísta ao recusar algo que tão generosamente lhe era oferecido, mas ficaria ali. Perto dele. Agora a solidão não mais importava, pois não existia.

_- Eu fico feliz por saber que você faria isso por mim. Mas não vou..._

O estóico Arrancar fechou o portal que abrira. Agora era definitivo, não haveria escapatória para a garota. E ele não mais a deixaria ir. Fizera uma escolha ao aceitar a mensagem que ela lhe enviara. O estoicismo e a inexpressividade ainda estariam ali, Ulquiorra era sempre Ulquiorra. Porém a solidão, essa se esvairia.

- _...Porque ainda temos que comemorar o seu aniversário. –_ Completou a Garota.

E o dia Onze de março ainda estava longe.

-

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

-

Um náufrago poderia jogar milhares de garrafas ao mar, sem nunca perder as esperanças. Pois sabia que sempre alguém encontraria sua mensagem.

Ela jogou as dela... E ele as encontrou.

-

-

_**Seems I'm not alone at being alone  
**__(Parece que não sou o único que está sozinho)  
__**Hundred billion castaways, looking for a home  
**__(100 bilhões de náufragos, procurando por um lar)_

(The Police – Message In A Bottle)_  
-_

_-_

* * *

¹ - "As pessoas fogem da solidão quando têm medo dos próprios pensamentos" – Érico Veríssimo.

**N.A.: **_Yo, fim! Sem comentários._

_Reviews, por favor. Em honra ao niver da Hime._


End file.
